Our Place
by The Great Naxa
Summary: Denzel remember's the day Cloud found him outside of the church. He remember's who lead him there, but what he remember's most was seeing Cloud inside the church, and seeing how much he missed his flower girl. Clorith-oneshot.


Marlene sighed as she looked at the sleeping boy with Geostigma. She remembered the day Cloud had brought Denzel to the bar. They got along so well, though the Geostigma got in the way a lot. Denzel doesn't talk much about his past; Marlene believed it hurt him to much to speak of it. She hoped one day he would tell her though.

"Maybe someday…," she whispered and looked out the window.

"Someday what?" the boy slowly opened his eyes.

Marlene wished he hadn't heard that, but she couldn't lie to him.

"I was just thinking…about the day you came here," she admitted willingly.

"Ah…," he looked at the ceiling. "I remember that day like it was yesterday," he closed his eyes again.

"Do you?" Marlene asked, though she wasn't surprised.

"Cloud…was in the church. I never told anyone this but I felt like someone was leading me there…," he trailed off. Marlene was quiet so he continued, "No…I know who led me to Cloud…," he stopped.

"Who?" Marlene asked, curious.

"The one Cloud misses most…," Denzel replied instantly.

"Aerith?" Marlene wasn't surprised. She missed the flower girl too, but no one could miss her as much as Cloud. She knew Cloud loved her, and always will.

"Yeah…," he closed his eyes and began to think about the day he saw Cloud in the church.

_The day was unusually hot for Denzel especially when walking around a junk yard. Everything was hot, and he hated it. He hated almost everything, though. Ever since his parents died he didn't really care about anything._

_Denzel walked through the destroyed part of Midgar, but soon sat down from exhaustion. He looked around the desolate place, and saw no good thing about it. No color, no light. There may have been sunlight, but not a light to bring him up, to make him happy. The sunlight only blinded him. He hated it._

_A light cool breeze touched his cheek then, it felt good. Another breeze came soon after but it was stronger this time. A feather caught Denzel's eye. It flew around his face, almost seemed like it was taunting him. It flew to his right; his eye's never leaving it. _

_Then he saw a ghostly figure. It had color, it had light. Pink, it was the color pink. Such a pretty color pink at that. Denzel was suddenly drawn to it, and followed it frantically. He didn't know why he wanted to follow this mysterious thing, but he couldn't help it. It was like it…was leading him somewhere. _

_It stopped, and turned to Denzel. He gasped at the figure. It was a young woman. Not older then twenty five. She was so beautiful Denzel thought. She smiled such a warm, caring smile at him._

"_Hello?" he called._

_He wanted her to say something but she began to disappear. _

"_No wait!" he ran to her, but when he got to her she was gone._

_Something hit his cheek then, tickling it. He grabbed a feather and looked down at it. _

"_What am I supposed to do now?" he groaned and sat down. _

_A strong breeze came in and the feather left his grasp. He watched as it flew toward a church. Denzel stood, and noticed it was really the only thing standing in the junk yard._

"_A motorcycle?" his eye's widened at the sight of it outside the church._

_He ran toward it and examined it. He really liked it._

"_Someone must be in the church then…," he looked at the church and slowly went up to the door. It was cracked open so he decided to poke his head through._

_The sight was breathtaking to him. There were flowers, and in Midgar. What a pretty place, he thought. _

_Denzel heard a voice then, and slipped through the door as quietly as he could to get a better view. He knelt to the left behind a long chair. He poked his head out and saw a man with spiky blonde hair sitting next to the flower bed._

"_Can you here me?" he said to himself._

_Was he crazy?_

"_I miss you." He put his hand over his eyes._

_Denzel understood then. Someone he cared for was dead, and the man didn't want to forget that person. He must care for that person dearly. _

"_I'm sorry for not saving you…," he shook his head, and touched one of the flowers._

"_I remember when I met you…," he began, "you sold me a flower, and gave me such a wonderful smile."_

_Denzel wondered what happened to the person this man spoke of. He figured it was a woman, maybe his lover._

"_You never saw pink in Midgar," he lightly chuckled. _

_Pink? The girl was wearing pink?_

"_And a pink dress too…you never see that anymore." He looked down._

_A girl in a pink dress? The one that led him here? It must be! Now he was intrigued by this man, and the woman who brought him here._

"_I miss your smile." _

_When he said that the sun decided to beam more brightly over him. _

"_You're here, aren't you?" he looked around; Denzel could see him trying to hold back tears. _

"_Why did you leave?" he laid back, and spread out his arms. "I love it here…this is our place, huh?" _

_Denzel hoped the man wouldn't see him. He probably didn't want anyone to see him like this. Why else would he come all the way out here? Maybe because it was 'their' place._

"_Aerith…," he breathed._

_Aerith. That was her name. The woman who brought Denzel to this man. Denzel didn't know if he should say something or leave. He must have been brought here for a reason, right? He sighed, and went out of the church. He went back to the bike, and noticed a phone on it. He decided to play with it._

_The phone rang and soon someone answered, but Denzel quickly hung up._

_Instantly the phone began to ring. He decided to answer it._

"_Cloud? What a surprise! You never call! Is something wrong?" the voice said happily._

_Denzel was quiet._

"_Hello? Cloud?"_

_So his name was Cloud._

"_No ma'am," Denzel said bluntly._

"_Well who then? Why do you have Cloud's phone?" the voice became alarmed._

"_I don't know…," Denzel began to cry. _

"_Who is this?"_

"_I don't know…," he said again. "Please, I don't know what to do! I can't do this!"_

_Tears rolled down Denzel's face, he couldn't hold it in any longer._

"_Hey, are you crying?"_

_Then the Geostigma hit. Denzel grabbed his head from the pain. He looked at his hands._

"_Hey, are you okay? Cloud if you there pick up!" the voice called._

_He couldn't take the pain any longer. Soon he was passed out._

(())

"_Hey, you okay?" _

Denzel opened his eyes and looked at Marlene.

"So that's what happened…," Marlene trailed off. Marlene only knew that Cloud had found Denzel outside the church; she didn't know that Denzel had seen Cloud in the church. Marlene looked down.

"Aerith brought me here…," Denzel whispered, Marlene looked up. "I thank her for that a lot…," he yawned.

Marlene smiled, "Yeah," she nodded.

"You knew her?" Denzel urged.

"Yeah, I did. She was wonderful…I miss her," Marlene closed her eyes.

"I wish I could have known her." Denzel sighed.

"Go to the church sometime, alone."

Denzel looked up at Marlene.

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you," she smiled.

"Yeah..," he nodded, "I will." He smiled in return before falling asleep again.

"Thank you, Aerith." Marlene whispered.

(())

"_Aerith…," he breathed._

_Cloud could feel a light breeze on his face, he smiled. It felt good. He soon began to fall asleep, until someone made him get up._

"_Wake up!"_

_Cloud opened his eyes. He knew that voice, it was her voice._

"_Aerith?" he looked around frantically._

_He frowned when she wasn't there. He wished he could go back to sleep. Why did she wake him?_

_A feather fluttered in front of Cloud then, and the wind took it to the door. He watched as the breeze died down, the feather landed on the ground. He stood and walked toward it._

_Soon the wind was up again, and the feather flew outside._

"_Go outside."_

_A silent whisper went with the wind._

_Cloud opened the door to the church and looked around. The feather disappeared. He sighed, and looked over at his bike. There was a boy lying on the ground._

_He ran toward him and knelt down, "Hey, you ok?" _

(())

So, I remember in COT that Cloud had said Aerith brought Denzel to him, and I honestly think she did too. Though in ACC Denzel didn't see the flower girl, I wanted him to see her. I also wanted Denzel to look into the church while Cloud was in there…but he didn't XD but I guess that's what fanfiction is for, huh? Though this was a clorithy oneshot, I wasn't sure if I should put Aerith and Denzel for the characters or Cloud and Aerith...oh well XD Cause Denzel has an important part in this too ^^

Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
